


Work in Progress

by misura



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Peter and Nate get philosophical.





	Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



Peter shook his head. "Bad guys _don't_ make the best good guys."

Nate toasted him with his cup of coffee. "Sometimes they do."

"No. Sometimes, _sometimes_ , you can take someone who's kind of a bad guy and get him to turn his life around and become one of the good guys. It's a process."

"More of a work in progress, I'd say," Nate said. "Incidentally, where's your wallet?"

Slow, Peter wasn't.

From where he was standing by the bar chatting with Sophie, Neal cheerfully waved at the two of them.

Peter scowled. Nate grinned.

"Guess the next round's on you."


End file.
